


privileged fanboy

by loretoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Camboy Minseok, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loretoo/pseuds/loretoo
Summary: Xiumin is a camboy and Lu Han is his number one fan.





	privileged fanboy

_“We are going to grab something to eat, wanna come with us?”_

_“I’m not feeling very well tonight. I think I’ll just go home.”_

 

_“I have tickets for Civil War. I heard it’s lit!”_

_“Actually my parents are in town so… maybe next time!”_

 

  
_“So… study session with the hot twins from Calculus. You can’t miss it, Han!”_

_“Oh, uhm… my landlord is coming to fix my… toilet. Yeah, see you!”_

  
  


Lu Han was running out of excuses to avoid his friend’s plans. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to go out, or that he was trying to get rid of his friends. But it was very important, almost a matter life or death, being home every friday at 8pm on the dot.

His classes ended at 6.30pm, so he had plenty of time to take the subway, arrive home, set everything he needed -laptop, comfortable pillows, lotion, tissues- and type on the search bar:

 

_www.sexyxiumin.com_

 

Aaand enter.

Top right corner. Live Stream. Click.

And then, wait for the black screen to load.  

Great. He was right on time and the stream hadn’t even started yet. He checked the live chat on the side in the meantime.

 _Xiumin_ was one of the most famous web performers in South Korea. He was beautiful, sexy, cute, funny… all in one. And since the first time Lu Han set eyes on him, he knew he was in love.

Xiumin not only stripped and fucked himself with his toys, but he also replied to comments, flirted with his audience and made everybody feel like they were the only one watching his videos, almost as if they were having a private skype call with their boyfriend. And Lu Han was one of the many users under his spell that paid the -very expensive- quota to watch him every week get rid of his clothes and open himself up in front of a camera.

At 8.02 pm the black screen finally lit up to show -in Lu Han’s opinion- the most beautiful person in the planet.

 

 _“Hello, everybody!_ ” he greeted smiling. He was wearing a baby blue loose sweater and, from what Lu Han could see, a pair of white shorts. Very white and very short.

“ _I see we have quite an audience today! Welcome to the new viewers, I hope you enjoy your stay._ ”

Lu Han shifted in his seat as he glanced at the viewer count. 800 people.

When he first discovered Xiumin he only had 30 people maximum, most of the time they were 18 or 20. But now, with his own private website and sponsors, he had become quite popular.

“ _I went shopping yesterday and I got this cute pair of shorts, do you like them_?”

He stood up from the end of the bed and kneeled on it, lifting up his sweater so his audience could see his perky ass squeezed inside those sinful shorts that got up to his waist.

“ _I loved them the minute I saw them. Oh, and I also have something brand new underneath… is it too early to start taking my clothes off?_ ” he giggled. “ _I’m just very eager in trying my toy for today. It’s a fancy one.”_

 

Lu Han smiled too. He was also eager to see if Xiumin was going to use the vibrator he sent him a few weeks ago.

 

When Xiumin was just a rookie and his fans only watched his videos occasionally, Lu Han became so enamoured so fast, that Xiumin couldn’t help but notice him. He was always on time for his streams, he always messaged him encouraging words when a prick treated him like a cheap hooker on the comments and he always insisted on sending him a gift.

Xiumin’s not stupid. He knows the type of audience he has and the danger of getting naked in front of a camera for strangers on the internet, but this one viewer seemed so kind, he was really curious to see if they really meant it about the gift. Besides, he wasn’t going to deny that he was a material boy.

So, he opened a PO box and gave the number to Lu Han through a private message, saying he noticed his kind comments and that he didn’t have to, but if he really wanted… And that had been six months ago. The beginning of their ‘relationship’.

Lu Han was perfectly okay becoming Xiumin’s sugar daddy, even if he had a shitty, college student job. It felt like having a boyfriend, but instead of taking him out to dinner and buying him flowers, he got him vibrators and mailed them to him every two weeks or so. They never really spoke more than a few words over the inbox of Xiumin’s webpage. But Lu Han knew that the way he deepthroated the vibrators without taking his eyes away from the camera, was Xiumin’s way of thanking Lu Han.

And it was fucking awesome.

The chinese grabbed his cock firmly between his hand as he saw in the screen how Xiumin got rid of his cute shorts. He was already getting hard.

Xiumin was slowly pushing the shorts down and Lu Han lost his breath when he saw what was underneath.

First, a cute black bow appeared, right at the beginning of his crack, and it was attached to a black string that went around his hips and one going down. Lu Han assumed it was a g-string, when suddenly beautiful and delicate lace was found covering half of his ass. Xiumin was giggling, because he knew what his viewers were thinking. This was the sexiest piece of underwear he had wore until now, and the comment section was going wild.

“ _It seems you liked this_.” he laughed when he turned around to read the comments. The front was equally breathtaking. Strings were holding a triangular piece of lace that barely covered his package, and Lu Han’s stomach made funny flips at the sight. “ _The lace feels great against my cock and my ass. It’s rough enough to give me a nice feeling... I wore this today to go out and I felt great.”_

Now only the sweater needed to go and it seemed like Xiumin read Lu Han’s mind because slowly, oh so very slowly, he was lifting it up. Xiumin’s waist was so beautifully shaped. It was thin, almost feminine looking and it made Lu Han want to reach out and grab it. More than one time he closed his eyes and touched himself imagining Xiumin on top of him, riding him and begging Lu Han to help him. Lu Han would grab his waist and move him up and down… oh, those nights he barely got any sleep and the morning after his dick was sore from all the action.

The boy on the screen was finally out of his oversized sweater. His pink nipples hardened in the cold air of his room and his teasing smile never left his face. Lu Han thanked the gods Xiumin upgraded his shitty camera from his first videos to an HD one, so his viewers could see every little detail. With his old camera, Lu Han could never really appreciate how pink his nipples actually were, or how his smooth and white skin curved so beautifully from his shoulders and down to his lower back and ass.

Lu Han licked his lips unconsciously. He never bothered writing anything on the chat because his hands were too busy touching himself and his eyes too enraptured by the petite boy.  

“ _Let’s see what we have here._ ” Xiumin said bringing a box into the picture. Lu Han recognized it immediately smiling at the sight of the love of his life holding something he gave him between his delicate hands.

Xiumin’s expression was amazed when he saw the content of the box. Inside, there was a pink, sparkly vibrator, that instead of veins had silicon hearts for a better stimulation of the inner walls, and that when turned on -besides vibrating in three different speeds- the upper half and the head moved in circles.

 

It was one of the fanciest toys out there. It had been a little too expensive for Lu Han, but if he got to see Minseok coming around that and crying out of pleasure, then every penny would’ve been worth it.

 

“ _My, my… it’s gorgeous!_ ” he crawled closer to the screen to read the comments. “ _I see you are all as surprised as I am. Hey, swagboy69… shout out to you and happy birthday! Uhm… gamesofpussy1 asks… why are you so surprised if you bought it for yourself? Oh… that’s uhm… I bought it on the internet and I didn’t know it had all this crazy features!_ ”

 

Lu Han smiled. He knew Xiumin couldn’t tell his viewers he was getting gifts from a fan. It would bring jealousy, hate, he could lose followers and they would demand to know how to send him gifts too. Lu Han couldn’t help but giggle like a fifteen year old girl that got noticed by her crush when he saw that after months of sending Xiumin’s gifts, the camboy never used something else besides Lu Han’s vibrators. He didn’t have another fan that sent him stuff. It was just him. His PO box probably had Lu Han’s name.

The petite boy took off his underwear very closely to the camera, where his followers could only see his ass. He threw it aside and with both hands, he openend up his asscheeks and bent down, displaying himself in Lu Han’s face. The chinese wished he could open those cheeks himself and suck Xiumin’s ass like there was no tomorrow.

Xiumin laid back on the bed and opened his legs in front of the camera, exposing everything. His cute, hairless little hole was unstreched, twitching timidly as the cold air hit it. Xiumin’s eyes went from innocent to smug, as his hand caressed his nipples, down to his abdomen and straight to his dick. He tugged at it for a while, getting himself hard enough so his erection was pressing heavy against his stomach.

With lubed fingers, he scissored himself. First, one finger went in, knuckle deep. Xiumin’s delicious sigh was to die for. For a while it went like this until he felt ready to add the second one. As he did so, he kept saying sweet nothing to his viewers. About what he was feeling, thanking their loyal support and kindly reminding them that he was no prostitute and that please don’t treat him like one if they ever encounter him on the street.

If Lu Han wasn’t so horny looking at Xiumin’s fingers disappearing inside himself he would be ranting on the chat defending Xiumin’s honor and threatening anyone that dared to do something to him in real life. But that would have to wait, because Xiumin was inserting the third finger and getting on fours, licking the vibrator teasingly as he looked back into the camera.

And there it was, the visual contact Lu Han was waiting for. Call him delusional but he loved to imagine those looks were just for him. Xiumin does a marvellous work at fucking his throat with the dildo. He licks it all up, flicking his tongue at the tip and then mouthing at the base. It’s erotic as fuck, and it apparently does something to him too because his fingers are ramming inside his ass faster by the minute.

Lu Han’s anticipating which position he will choose. One of his favorites was when Xiumin set the camera on the floor as he rode the suction cupped dildo -one of Lu Han’s earliest presents- giving the camera a first sight view of his stretched rim and the way his plump asscheeks wiggled when they hit the heels of his cute feet.

Or when he was on four, fucked relentlessly by the dildo machine -not one of Lu Han’s presents but directly from Xiumin’s collection- as he gagged on the same dildo but this time glued to the wall.

This time, Xiumin laid on his back and opened his legs as far as they would go, stretched up and letting his viewers get a glimpse of how flexible he actually is. His legs looked sinful, shaved and so very soft, but Lu Han could only glance at them briefly because next thing he knew Xiumin was pushing the vibrator inside himself.

He moaned out loud, and Lu Han did too, when the vibrator was all the way in and Xiumin turned it on.

 

“ _Oohhhh fuuuck… It feels… so good…_ ” his back arched from the bed and he braced himself fisting the sheets tightly. Lu Han couldn’t open his eyes enough to watch the piece of art happening in front of him. He wished he could have a recorder on his brain, so he could watch this over and over inside his head everytime he would get bored at work.

 

After a few minutes Xiumin changed his position,and he kneeled on the bed to ride the vibrator. Like this, Lu Han could see his red face and his full, red lips parted to let out heavy breaths from time to time.

“ _I think… I’m gonna turn on the-Ah! The thing that moved in circles. I’m excited but… Oh god, shit…- I’m a little scared too._ ” he smiled.

Lu Han prepared for the reaction.

“ _Ok… here I go…_ ”

 

And Xiumin _screamed_.

 

He screamed and he fell on his stomach, the dildo still deep inside of him, massaging his prostate from the inside in 360 degrees and vibrating like there was no tomorrow. The petite korean struggled to get back on his knees, because like this the audience could only see the top of his head, his small waist and full ass, but nothing else.

Visual contact again. He was tearing up in pleasure and that was it for Lu Han. He came all over his hand and his stomach. He came so hard there was cum everywhere, squirting from his cock and going down between his fingers. As he milked himself and rode his orgasm, he saw Xiumin coming too. His body tensed and his back arched at an impossible angle. He let the tears fall as he yelled in pleasure, gasping for air as he stained his sheets with his cum.

Xiumin took out the vibrator from his ass and turned it off, and he laid there motionless for a while. Lu Han thought he had fallen asleep, actually, only a few of his viewers were still around when he came back to it.

He raised his head. He was smiling again, a weird contrast to his still wet eyes and cheeks.

“ _I hope you had as much fun as I did._ ” he teased his viewers. “ _Because that was… phew! One of the craziest orgasms I’ve ever had. Anyways, as always thanks for watching and I’ll see you next friday, yeah? Good night_.”

 

And the screen went black.

Lu Han was definitely in love.

  
  


***

  
  
  


Lu Han couldn’t avoid his friends forever. And so he agreed to meet them saturday morning for a study session at a café that Jongdae had been telling them about for a while. He woke up a little earlier than usual, dressed casually, checked himself on the mirror (Handsome… he thought proudly), checked Lu Han Jr (and applied a little bit of lotion on him, poor overworked thing) and left his apartment.

When he got there, both Jongdae and Yifan were there. The only members of The Crew. Lu Han went to get something to eat, he sat on the comfortable sit that his friends had saved for him, and prepared for productivity.

After several minutes of silent studying and sharing notes, Lu Han lifted his head from all his notebooks and books to stretch, and when he did, through the window he saw -as if it was a computer screen- the love of his life.

 

 _Xiumin_.

 

Lu Han was frozen on the spot. His eyes impossibly wide as they followed Xiumin steps. He was too dumbfounded to notice that the boy was walking inside the small café, and only when he heard his cute little voice asking for ‘a blueberry muffin and an iced americano to go, please’ Lu Han reacted.

He jumped from his seat and ignoring his friends’ calls, he went straight to the boy.

Lu Han was easily a head taller than him, and in person, Xiumin was unbelievably cuter and more beautiful than through a screen.

“Hey.” Lu Han said. Xiumin looked up, and his cheeks flushed at the sight. Lu Han was kind of used to this reaction to his looks but to seeing it from Xiumin, the Xiumin, boosted his confidence and now he had no doubt in his mind that he needed to make this man, his. “My name is Lu Han.”

It took exactly four seconds for Xiumin to connect the dots. This beautiful stranger was Lu Han? His loyal fan? The same Lu Han that had been sending him toys every two weeks for months?

“No way.” he replied. “You…?”

“Are you disappointed?” Lu Han asked with a cocky smile.

“I thought… all my viewers were fifty year old creeps but you… you are…”

“Can I take you out? Since you already paid for your breakfast… can I take you out for lunch, perhaps?” Lu Han’s hands were sweating. If Xiumin denied him it would literally be the end of his life. Figuratively. But literally, too.

“Sure.” the korean smiled one of his cute smiles, and he looked down shyly, a lock of hair falling and covering his forehead. In a bold move, Lu Han reached with his hand very gently to put it behind Xiumin’s ear and then tilted his face back up with a gentle hand on his chin.

Xiumin was so flustered and Lu Han wasn’t able to understand how this was the same person that stripped and fucked himself on the internet on a weekly basis. But his shyness made him even more cute and desirable and Lu Han was sure he had won the lottery.

“My real name is…”

“Blueberry muffin and iced americano to go for Minseok!!” the barista yelled.

The new couple exchanged looks, and they bursted out laughing together.

  
Lu Han was _definitely_ in love.

 


End file.
